Zade and Ruby Rose
by Zackwolf97
Summary: My name is Zade Silverstin Rose. and apparently I am not from earth. And I have a twin named Ruby.
1. Rose Petals

**Disclaimer. I do not own RWBY that is property of Monty. May he rest in peace. I own Zade. Oh and summer rose is alive in this one. Thanks to ServeIt Sam for being my bata/co auther. Yes sam you added that much to the story.**

My name is Zade Silverton Rose. I have reddish black hair, coupled with unusual silver eyes. I wear black combat boots that have a red trim. Complementing that, is my cloak of choice, which is silver and red. The locket that hangs from my neck at all times, contains a ruby in its core.

Unfortunately, the school in which I go to, I am not the most popular kid. The final bell rang as I closed my locker. Pulling up the hood of my cloak, I hurried down the corridor, intent on escaping this hell on Earth as fast as possible. keeping my head down as I walk, I made sure I didn't see any the collection of glares and prying eyes. I grabbed hold of the locket that hung around my neck. The locket and the cloak are the only things I have left to remember my mother and father.

As far as my knowledge went, I am an orphan. Abandoned at the doorstep of an orphanage at a young age.They love me, I just know it.Was what I told myself everyday.

I continued to walk to the exit when I heard the notorious school bully call out me. "Hey little flower! Where do you think your going huh?" His friends snickered at the remark. A crowd slowly gathered to watch the freak of the school's reaction.

I picked up my pace to a jog.Not today of all days, can't you just leave me alone?I thought to myself.

"Hey, get back here you silver-eyed freak, I'm not finished with you yet!" He yelled.

I heard his footsteps pick up speed, and the thudding was get progressively louder; I decided to break into a sprint, not daring to look back, lest I find him right behind me. The bully managed to catch up to me unfortunately, getting a firm grip on my cloak. He yanked me backwards, and swung me around. Making a fist, smiling with malicious intent, he swung at my face.

I didn't understand how I had reacted so quickly. In the blink of an eye, my hand flashed out, parrying the hit perfectly. The bully looked at me in an astonished manner. Another lightning fast hit sent the bully staggering back, clenching his nose and yelping in agony.

Releasing me, he swore and yelled "You'll pay for that one Rosie!" Not wasting another moment, I continued to make haste out of the building. The bully, who had gotten over his brief shock, Looked back up, dumbfounded when he saw his target had already raced out of sight.

Making a blitz out of the doors and in to the streets of New York city, I continued to sprint and ducked into the closest alley. All the while I ran, I prayed that someone, or something would save me from the imminent crowd beating. Retaliating against the bully was a poor choice. Publically humiliating him in from of his supporters was a whole new level. As I ran I looked back and much to my surprise, saw silver rose petals fluttering behind myself, and I felt my pace at which I was running, pick up further. The ruby on my locket began glowing a brilliant Crimson, and a black and red portal appeared directly in front of me. Lacking the proper time and distance to stop, I was flung into the portal leading to god knows where.

In the portal I witnessed many things go by. Images of a family. A Woman who wears a white and red cloak, with a man who wears a black trench coat. Their eyes are filled with happiness. A girl with long blonde and striking lilac eyes appears in the phot next to them. Moments later, a girl and a boy with the same height, hair color, and eyes are what get me. Their eyes are silver. They wear the same colour scheme. Then I see the family in another image. Only this time, their gazes are mournful, and filled with sadness like no other. The key difference, is that the boy who was in the previous picture is missing now.

Then a feminine voice echoes through my head. "I will always love you Zade no matter where you are."

I know that voice. I think as the portal opens in to a bright light.

I fell into a open snow covered valley. Standing up, I brushed the snow off of my clothes.

Where am I?I think as I surveyed my surroundings. Tall walls lined the glen, each one coated in snow that glittered in the sunlight.

I spoted a woman in a white and red cloak walking twords me. I had to strain to see her, her white cloak blendomg with the snow around her. The locket which had never opened even when I tried to, slowly unclasped. A lullaby that sounded familiar played. I held up the locket up to look at it and saw a picture of a family. The same family he glimpsed in the portal. The kids look only seven and nine. I began to humm the melody as it plays. Unknowingly the lady was right in front of me starring at me. I looked away from the locket to find her looking me up and down; as usual, I became very uncomfortable.

"Ummm can I help you?" I ask stepping back, feeling flustered.

"Where did you get that locket?" She cryptically asked.

"I always had this but it's never opened before. Why do you ask?" I say looking at her skeptically

"May I hold it? I want to get a better look at it." She asked politely.

I gripped the locket tighter and turned slightly away from her. The look on my face conveying extreme distrust.

Noticing this, she simply smiled and said

"Don't worry I'm not going to take it from you and run. I just want it confirm a suspicion I have, Is that fine with you?" She says in a caring voice.

I took down my hood, unclasped the locket and handed it to her. It took me a few moments to uncurl my fingers, allowing it to drop into her opem hand.

"Please don't break it it's all my mother gave me, Or at least that what the orphanage told me." I said worriedly.

She took the locket and inspected the picture within the locket.

A tear began rolling down her cheek. Reaching up with her other hand, she removed her hood as well. "Zade Silverton Rose..." she whispered. "Thank the gods..."

"How do you know my name? " I asked her quizzically

"I know it because I'm the one who gave these to you." She says, nodding at the cloak and locket, reaching for my face.

"Wait, what do you mean? I'm an orphan. My parents are dead." I responded in a disbelieving tone.

"No you were taken from us." She sighed. "Shestole you from us when you were younger, and warped you to a different world. This locket was your birthday present from your father and I. All this time, we never gave up looking for you and now I can stop. I can finally put our family's sorrow to rest." She said, her voice wobbily, the tears streaming down her face constantly now.

"I was taken from you? Who did that to me? Why?" There are a million more questions I could ask her as she hugged me.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are home, and that we all love you." She replied, wiping her eyes.

"We?" I said puzzled..

"You have a older sister and a twin sister." She said.

"Cool. So what are their names?" I ask, taking back my locket and studying the picture of the family. I looked at what appeared to be the mom, and then look at the woman in front of me. I noticed that they are the same.

"Yang Xio Long and Ruby Rose, or Yang and Ruby. They are your older sisters, although you and Ruby look exactly alike." She replied.

"So I'm the baby of the family?" I asked laughing while I did.

"Yep. For now, let's get you home and put a good meal in your stomach." She said taking my hand and leading me out of the glenn and through the stretch of woods.


	2. A Home at last

_**Hi everyone. So i have yet to get any reviwes and its making me question if this story is good enough. I will asmit that i started it along time ago on paper. But im trying to make is intresting. the first few chapers are dull yes but they lead up to the good stuff. well please reviwe and let me if you like it or not.**_

After what had seemed like endless hours of walking through the frozen forest, the snow crunching beneath our feet, my mother held up her hand signaling for me to stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked puzzled.

"Silence!" she hissed. "Do you hear that?" I obeyed to her, and listened to what she heard. A faint rustling sound was just barely audible, and it was emanating from the bush in front of them. Slowly removing a sword from it's sheath, she approached the rustling bush. A giant feral bear errupted out of the bush, swiping at my mother with its massive paws. It was grotesque, pitch black skin that radiated hostility, despair, fury and envy all at once. White objects that looked suspiciously similar to bone, protruded from its skin. The object that masked its face was made entirely of bone, leaving holes where eyes should be; Only, there were only malicious red dots for eyes. She dodged the swipe with a graceful roll, and counter attacked by slashing the arm of it. The 'bear', or whatever the hell it was, roared in pain, and tried to sweep her off of her feet again. My mother leapt several feet over the extended arm of the 'bear' and transitioned her downwards momentum into a deadly strike, pinning the arm to the ground. The creature wailed in intense agony. Whipping out a spare dagger, she severed the limb with ease, before piercing the creature's head with it. It collapsed to the ground, and dissolved into millions of particles.

She said something, but I was a distance away, and unable to hear it properly. I think it was something about no one harming me, but there was no way to be sure.If anything, don't piss her off!I thought to myself. She looked as if she could turn anyone into mince meat when it came to defending her loved ones. It made me wonder how vastly different Earth and this place were. As for the rest of my family, what my father and sisters would be like, I barely had a clue of what they were like, except for those brief images. As we walked down a road to a village I noticed that it had a wall forming a perimeter around it, reminding me of a military compound that I had seen in photos on Earth.

"Hey mom, what was that creature that attacked us back there?" I asked her incredulously.

She put a hand on my shoulder and said to me, "Son, there are a lot of things I need to explain to you. Taking a seat on the ground, she motioned for me to do the same.

"Do you know how we,humanscame to be?" She asked.

"Well, there are probably a million different reasons and explanations according to the religons on Earth." I began.

She shook her head. "Not on Earth,ourworld." Seeing the puzzled look on my face, she launched into a story. "Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains alike." She sighed. "They forget so easily that we are remnants; Byproducts of a forgotten world. Man, who was created from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. However, he was born into a cruel, unforgiving world. Inevitable darkness, filled with creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm. They seek nothing but to end all human existence." She finished grimly.

"So that thing -" I slowly began. "that was a 'Grimm'?"

"A Ursa to be precise." She corrected.

"So, how did Man beat back the Grimm then?" I asked quizzicaly

"Fortunately, a new material was unearthed, and Man forged the greatest tools yet. This new material, was appropriately named Dust. Representing the basic elements of this world, Man quickly figured out they could manipulate it to their will. Using this, Man was able to beat back the monsters so that new life might arise, and it did." She finished.

Now most people would have been freaking out, the prospect of supernatural monsters and elemental crystals, but not me. It just seemed normal to me. I guess it has to do with the fact I felt more at home here, more than I had ever felt on Earth. Getting back up, we continued walking to the village.

We turn up a driveway and a red blur passed me and I heard a yelp of excitement.

"Mommy you're back!"

A black haired girl, who's hair strand ends were solid black, started hugging the woman who claimed to be my mother. She looked to be about the same age as me. Well, I guess I should state my age. I am only 10 years old. Her outfit is quite similar to mine, only black and Red, and it's more of what I would have called a 'Combat Skirt' and more girly,.

I stood off to the side and watched them rubbing my right arm with my left. I felt extremely awkward about the secne playing out in front of me.

They simultaneosly look at me and then Mom says. "Ruby go wake up Yang and have her meet us in the living room. There is something I have to tell you both." She said in a urgent tone. The resemblance between the two was undeniable, looking like carbon copies of each other, only with different clothing.

Ruby, as her name apparently was, ran off at such a speed that I was left in a torrent of wind from it. Shaking my head, and regaining my balance, I entered the nicely sized house and followed Mom to their living room.

I still didn't know what to think about this. I mean, the girl, Ruby, basically represented what I would look like if I would have been a girl. I bet if i was a girl I wouldn't have gotten picked on at school.That's life on Earth, I guess.I glumly thought. Shortly after I plopped down on their couch, a girl with long blonde hair walked into the room in casual pajamas. She took a quick glance at me and stopped a yawn halfway through, staring at me, jaw agape in shock.

"What?" I asked as she stared at me. She snapped out of her momentary trance, and leapt straight at me over the table crying out my name.

"ZADE!!!!!" She slammed into me with such force, I flew backwards we both hit the floor hard. In those moments, all the oxygen in my lungs were flushed out instantly. I felt myself begin to suffocate. The room started rapidly spinning.

"Yang let go of him! He is turning blue! You don't want to kill your little brother now would you?" My mom said.

"Sorry mom, I just couldn't control myself there." Yang said, whilst standing up. She stood up and then offered me a hand getting up. I gladly accepted it. She picked me up with ease and guided me towards a chair. I look at her with shock. No one has ever helped me up like I weigh nothing. All other times, the helping person had a great struggle.

"Hey what is all the ruckus about? Can a guy not cook in peace? I nearly burned my omelette!" A man enters the room looking at everyone incredulously. "Where did you find him Summer?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Past the woods, in the valley Honey. Zade, this is your father. Now, dear, don't forget your manners!" She said to the man who entered the room.

The man is in front of me in an instant and I am enveloped in another bone crusing hug.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, *ack* light fading, darkness growing" I struggle to get out as I am put through what could only be described as a car compacter of a hug. My father let me go and I gasped for air.

"Heh, sorry kiddo. Im not called papa bear for nothin." He said as he ruffled my hair. Now in the back of my mind I thought,Well if these people want me here,what could be so wrong?I mean it's clear that they already want me to stay so what could go wrong?

I should have slapped myself right then because Lord did I just screw myself over. My older sister yang decided right then, to there to punch my sholder and sent me flying into mom. Where I landed I dare not remember, or wish to say.

Mom only hugged me and tried to suffocate me while murmering about how she knew that I would return eventually.

After a while, Ruby, decided to show me our room. Aparently, being twins eliminated the option to have my own own room. I was in no place to complain though. Well, I could, but it would make me sound ungrateful to this family and I would probably just get sent back to the orphanage.

"Really Ruby? I think thats against safety code for a bunkbed. Books are not great supports." I say looking at the bed's book supports suspisciously. Dad laughed and picked up one bed and set it down on the other side of the room. I didn't even want to know what he eats to gain that sort of strength.

Mom and Dad leave the room and Ruby and I sit on out beds. Ruby starts to draw in a notebook while i look as some encyclopedias on the Grimm. In hindsight, it was really boring, but I figured if I was going to live well I need to know what is trying to kill us all.

"Hey Zade?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah sis whats up?" I put down the book, and looked over at her. I saw that she is playing with her cloak.

"What was it like in the place you where?"

Ruby inquired.

"You mean Earth? It was ok I guess. No Grimm to kill you, but there where alot of other things that could. Like other people." He listed.

"Wait, a world without Grimm? Wow, it must have been nice."

"No it wasn't. Nice doesn't even come close. War was rampant. Nations fighting over land, money, religon, and resources. Cruel dictators sending their civilians to work, or death. People who let their emotions dictate their actions. A world where money, famosity, and power are all that matter. A world where people lie, steal, kill, cheat, and corrupt others for their own personal gain. A world where fitting is a top priority; Sticking out, being unique, gets you nowhere but under the fists of a bully." He finished bitterly.

"oh." Ruby says looking down, ashamed she had asked.

"I kinda want to forget about Earth." I said sighing.

"Hey are you going to be a hunter?"

"Might as well, it runs in the family doesn't it?" I responded.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad were hunters. However, they retired after we were born, to focus on taking care of us." Was the reply he recieved.

"Ok, this is cool and all, but it's getting late and I want to sleep." Having glanced at the clock that was on the wall, I could see that it was almost 10pm. It maked me wonder why my dad was making a omelette at such an ungodly hour.

"ok goodnight Zade" Ruby said, extinguishing the light in the room, plunging it into darkness.

"Goodnight Ruby." I responded.

After a few short minutes after, sleep over took me and I slept soundly.


End file.
